There are a number of compositions currently marketed for the treatment of erectile dysfunction. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in such erectile dysfunction compositions are sildenafil, tadalafil and vardenafil.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for erectile dysfunction drugs that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compounds. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.